Macarena
(The Girly Team) (2015) (The Just Dance Kids) (JDK) |image = 2015 = |-|Kids = |- |year = 1995 (Original) 2010 (The Just Dance Kids version) 2014 (The Girly Team version) |mode = Dance Crew (2015) Solo (JDK) |dg = All Females (♀/♀/♀/♀) (2015) Female (♀) (JDK) |game = Just Dance 2015 舞力全开2015 Just Dance Kids |pc = Pink/Orange/Light Blue/Dark Red |gc = Light Blue/Baby Pink/Yellow/Peach |lc = Light Blue Red (VIP) |nogm = 2 |difficulty = (JDK) |effort = (JDK) |mashup = Gentlemen (February Unlockable) |alt = Just Dance VIP (UbiCorn) |pictos= 72 (Classic) 64 (Mashup) |perf= Grace Bolebe (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Aurélie Sériné (P3) Jenny Sepiere (P4)}} "Macarena" by Los Del Rio (covered by The Girly Team and The Just Dance Kids in-game on their respective games), is featured on Just Dance 2015, 舞力全开2015, and Just Dance Kids. Dancers The routine involves a dance crew of 4 women: P1 P1’s hair is black with pink streaks and is wearing a coral red tank top, a blue bra visible on the sides, a grey star necklace, pink shorts, and black wedges. She is also wearing a pair of pink-framed cat eye sunglasses. P2 P2’s hair is brown and in a ponytail. She's wearing a red leopard sleeveless body suit with a cut out on the stomach and pink patent sneakers. P3 P3’s''' hair is brown and poofy. She is wearing a pink and black crop top, a blue skirt, tall pink socks, and a pair of yellow wedged sneakers. '''P4 P4’s hair is long and pink, with a part of it being orange. She's wearing a pink and black giraffe print long sleeved crop top, maroon shorts with a gold chain belt, yellow socks and blue platform peep toe sneakers. She's also wearing black tea shade sunglasses. Macarena coach 1.png|P1 Macarena coach 2.png|P2 Macarena coach 3.png|P3 Macarena coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is composed of four coloured panels - green, pink, purple and mango yellow - appear painted in sections. They shift formation from time to time, and reflections of the dancers can be seen on the walls. The walls also light up. If you look closely, the floor has some white scratches. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: A wave move from left to right. Touch the dancer on the left's shoulder and put your right hand down. Gold Move 2: '''This is the final move of the routine. * '''P1: Throw your arms in the air. * P2: Put your left arm forward and your right arm upward. * P3: Have your left arm straight and diagonal and your right arm bent and near your face. * P4: Have your left arm straight to the right and your right arm upward. Macarena_GM_1.png|Gold Move 1 Macarena_GM_2.png|Gold Move 2 MacarenaGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game MacarenaGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup Macarena has a monthly Mashup with the theme Gentlemen that can be unlocked in February. It is composed of mature male dancers. Dancers * Fine China (Extreme) * Love Me Again * Fine China * Just Dance (Sweat) * Moves Like Jagger * Good Feeling * Troublemaker (Sweat) * Troublemaker * Love Me Again * We No Speak Americano * Fine China * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * 'Troublemaker ' * Moves Like Jagger * Fine China Appearances in Mashups Macarena ''appears in the following Mashup: *You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia * P4 is wearing the same shoes as the coach from Built For This. * The hair of P1 looks similar to the hair of Where Have You Been. * This the eighth cover by The Girly Team in the series, after Baby One More Time, Twist and Shake It, Oops!...I Did It Again, Ain't No Other Man, So Glamorous, Flashdance ... What a Feeling ''and Fame'' (in Just Dance Now) . It is followed by These Boots Are Made For Walking. * Some Macarena moves are used in the routine for Ghostbusters during the chorus. * The routine uses Mia Frye's official choreography for this song. * P4 laughs during the second verse, similar to the same action of one of the girls from the music video. * Although gameplays have "(Bayside Boys Mix)" behind "Macarena", the actual title used in game is simply "Macarena". * There is a grammatical error in the lyrics. At the line "The boy who's name is Vitorino", "who's" should be "whose". * The line "Con las chicas que son buenas" is incorrectly spelled as "Con las chicas que estan buenas". * Macarena’s Mashup is the fourth Mashup after Take On Me, It's My Birthday and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) to be an all-male Mashup. * "And if you're good, I'll take you home with me" is not censored, even though it refers to sex. * The track contains a VIP from UbiCorn, a part of the JD Team from Ubisoft in France. All four of the dancers are wearing animal heads, respectively a pig, panda, unicorn, and fox. ** P1 (the pig) is portrayed by UbiMouss. * This is the eleventh Spanish song in the series. * A girl that looks like P3 is seen in the background of The World is Ours. The two even wear the same shaped outfits. * In the menu icon, the orange-dyed part of P4's hair is more brown than orange. Also, P3's hair appears to be lighter. * The VIP routine is affected by a glitch: sometimes, the screen remains white instead of showing the performers.https://youtu.be/UTiF6A3sQPk?list=WL&t=107 Gallery Macarena.jpg|''Macarena'' MacMU.png|''Macarena'' (Mashup) macarena_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover (Classic) macarenamu_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover (Mashup) 34-Macarena.png|P4's avatar Just Dance 2015 373566.jpg|Gameplay maxresdefault10.jpg macarena_800.jpg|Concept art Fondo_Macarena.jpg|Background (1) Fondo_2_Macarena.jpg|Background (2) Fondo_3_Macarena.jpg|Background (3) Ubicornvip.png|V.I.P (UbiCorn) Just-Dance-The-World-is-Oursmacerena.jpg|The dancer that looks like P3 in the background for The World is Ours Videos Los del Rio - Macarena (Original Video) HD Macarena Just Dance 2015 Full Gameplay 5 Stars "Macarena" - Just Dance 2015 - Mashup Routine - 5* Stars Just Dance 2015 Macarena VIP (UbiCorn) 5* Stars Just Dance Kids Macarena by Los Del Rio References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Jenny Sepiere Category:Shirley Henault Category:Covered Category:Shortened Songs Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Non-English songs